


Ориентирование на местности

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Экзорцисты заблудились.





	Ориентирование на местности

Почерневший снег валялся по округе неприметными кучками грязного белья. Едва сбросившие с себя белые шубы, деревья растерянно пытались понять, что делать, пока не придет пора зацвести по весне. Покачивая голыми ветками, они походили на немолодых, но страшненьких девиц — и не старухи, вроде, но уже не молодые. Так, нечто средненькое да не особо понятное.  
В серой тишине раздался чей-то чих, эхом промчавшийся по хилому лесу. Раздвигая когтистой рукой высокий кустарник, Аллен Уолкер вежливо уступал дорогу Линали, как единственной девушке в их небольшом отряде. Следом следовал Лави, хитро и нагло пользовавшийся тем, что Аллен раздвигал дорогу не только себе одному, облегчая путь не одной лишь Ли. Сразу за ним успевал прошмыгнуть Крори, в панике шарахавшийся от подозрительных звуков, перманентно разносившихся по округе.  
А вот самым последним шел Канда, никак не желавший "идти рядом с седым дедком". И именно на его долю выпадали все хлесткие удары ветвей, отпускаемые Уолкером именно в тот момент, когда Аристар успевал проскочить вперед, а длинноволосый экзорцист — нет. Почти каждый раз Линали слегка пунцовела, слушая очередную тираду разгневанного японца.  
Уставшие и голодные, компания понуро брела по весеннему лесу, временами чего-то бурча под нос, споткнувшись об очередную внезапно выскочившую на пути корягу.  
Когда они, наконец, выбрались на более или менее просторную полянку, Аллен объявил привал, скинув свой рюкзак на пожухлую листву под одной из немногочисленных пихт, что сохранила свою буйную растительность — там было сухо.  
— Ну? — привлек к себе внимание Канда. Вид у него был очень недовольный. — Может все же удосужишься объяснить с какой радости мы до сих пор петляем, как зайцы? От акума мы уже оторвались, причем еще часов 8 назад.  
— Ну... — Уолкер несколько замялся, аккуратно запустив в белоснежные волосы человеческую ладонь.  
— Да не суетись ты так, Юу. Сейчас отдохнем и сразу направимся в замок, верно ведь, Аллен? — озорно улыбнулся ученик Книгочея. Аллен нервно сглотнул. — Верно ведь, Аллен?..  
— Ну, вообще-то...  
— О, нет, — вздохнула Линали, прислонившись к дереву.  
— Ты, — ноздри Канды вздулись от гнева, весь его вид говорил лишь об одном — сейчас в мире на одного недоакума станет меньше.  
— Что я мог сделать, — возмутился Аллен, но шаг назад, во избежание недоразумений, все же сделал. — Эти акума показались так быстро... напали на ту деревню... было темно... мы бежали... в нас стреляли и они, и сами жители... и я потерял карту... и...  
— Что ты сделал? — впервые подал голос молчавший до этого момента Аристар.  
— Потерял карту, — повторил Уолкер, на всякий случай готовясь в любой момент активировать свою Чистую Силу.  
— Ах Аллен... — вздохнула Ли.  
— Ну почему ты не показал карту мне?! Я бы её с одного раза запомнил! — воскликнул Лави, не обращая внимания на бормотания друга на тему того, что времени на это дело особо не было.  
Реакция Канды была проще, но эмоциональнее:  
— Убью, — с этим словом, японец взялся за ножны своего оружия.  
— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — тут же возникла перед ним Линали. — Мы... Мы что-нибудь придумаем... Верно, Лави?  
— А почему сразу я?! — тут же отпрыгнул рыжий, в этот момент красочно представлявший что бы с ним сделал старик-Панда, если бы узнал, что его ученик умудрился потеряться. Лави точно знал, что для его учителя такого слова как "оправдание" не существует, и когда они вернутся, если вернутся, ему придется какое-то время поиграть в игру "Убеги от спятившей Панды". В конце концов он все же виноват – надо было вовремя вспомнить о легендарной способности Уолкера теряться везде, где только можно. Вздохнув, он все же попытался что-то придумать. — Аллен, ты хоть помнишь, в каком направлении он был? Север, Восток, Запад? Юг?..  
— Эм, — Уолкер отчаянно покраснел.  
К Ли, удерживающей Канду, присоединился Крори, боязливо вставший позади невысокой девичьей фигурки. Канда едва ли не шипел от злобы:  
— Шпендель...  
— Иди к хренам, Канда, — резко обернулся и без того стыдившийся своего промаха Аллен.  
— Отлично, — на секунду, Юу дернулся в сторону. Почти тут же на лице японца проступила нехорошая усмешка. Сделав шаг назад и повернувшись спиной к честной компании, он достал Муген и выпустил первую иллюзию. Невдалеке раздался крик, жуки проломили кустарник, продемонстрировав еще одну полянку, недалеко от них. На этом крохотном пятачке пространства сидело трое искателей, азартно пытавшихся разобраться, куда делись господа экзорцисты.  
Вновь улыбнувшись, Юу направился к людям в белых плащах, на ходу выдав:  
— Сейчас я пойду на хрен - а вы пойдете за мной, и никуда не сворачивайте.


End file.
